Damnasions
The Damnasions are an ancient species and following of beings solely based on conquering and war. Their lust for battle and destruction comes from the ancient philosophy of Nihilism, of no belief other than to destroy and conquer. They are one of, if not the most, materialistically powerful organization in this region of space or even the universe. Information Culture The Culture of the Damnasions is a gruesome one, in tales long past, it is said a being known simply as The Moros awoke from a pit of fire and death on the Damnasion home world. His power was vastly immense allowing him to raise an armor from the same brew of chaos he himself was born, his leadership was said to be ruthless and indomitable allowing him to conquer several regions of the milky way galaxy, after many decades and possibly even centuries of conquering and destroying, his reign finally ended after a campaign against an enemy planet ceased in it's destruction along with The Moros who was said to be destroyed along with it. After so it was said that his command was taken up by a tenant of trusted philosophical Damnasions who created a committee to run the affairs of the society until they elected a new being of extreme power and ruthlessness who rivaled that of the original Moros who was said to be a Reincarnation of the original Moros. Now known as Moros the Descended or much after, Moros II, he led the society again to brutal domination against the galaxy. This reign continued until he himself succumbed to the endless antics of battle, it was then forth declared that the reincarnations of the original Moros would be found and trained to be the supreme ruthless ruler of the Damnasions and lead them to war and plunder. Religion In the Damnasion culture, it is considered that there are a multitude of mighty Gods who rule over the Universe. * Deicyd the Destructor - Deicyd is considered by many to be the most powerful and chief deity of the Damnasion belief, he reigns over many physical acts of evil including but not limited to, Murder, Mutilation, Disfigurement, and Death. In many scriptures he is depicted as a large overbearing demonic entity who rules over a hellish plane of existence. * Lurust the Corrupter - Lurust is considered to be the Goddess of Lust, Perversion, Rape, Corruption, and Desire. She is depicted as a tall, pale and beautiful women with large breasts and hips, though her demeanor is also depicted as controlling and abusive. * Aeger the Diseased - Aeger is considered the God of Plague, Sickness, Disease and Infection. He is depicted as a large sickly entity that bleeds puss and spits vomit, he is often also considered the lord of flies and is physically depicted as a skinny, bleeding, sickly mess. * Ferox the Defiant - Ferox is considered the God of Freedom, Independence, Will, Rebellion, and Defiance. He is said to be cast away from the other Gods due to his will of disassociation and refuses to work with anyone other then himself. He is often depicted as a powerful beast and possibly humanoid like being. These four Gods are considered the main four deities of the Damnasion faith as the represent great aspects of there Nihilistic views and take on the concepts of which they are made up of. There are many more minor deities but can be explained later/WIP. Location The whereabouts of The Damnasions are said to be widespread throughout the entire galaxy if not the universe making there reach nearly Omnipresent in some regions, though there headquarters are held on there home planet, Domum Mortis, which is said to be eons old as well as the birth place of the Damnasions. The planet was originally located in the Boomerang Nebula of the Milky Way Galaxy, though after reaching advanced enough technology they soon moved it within the Boötes super-void to gain a sense of anonymity and secrecy within the order and to gain some aspect of surprise as the location is a multitude of galaxies large meaning they could easily hide from any spying personnel or others who would wish to enter the privacy of the order. Language There are many languages used by the Damnasions, though the most prominent and formal one is Vetus Lingua, which means Old Tongue. It is the oldest spoken language of the Damnasions all the way back to the first Moros, it is primitive and not complicated in terms of speaking but the written aspect of it is notorious for it's hundreds of characters and it's words which can reach up to use of over 30 characters in length making it very hard to learn how to write. Appearance An average Damnasion usually is very humanoid in appearance, though there are several small traits tha differ them from regular humans such as size, facial structure, ear shape, and genetic code. An average Damnasion can be considered very large by human standards, standing at any where from seven feet to eight feet tall, sometimes taller. The build of one is naturally much more athletic and muscular as they are designed for combat. They tend to have a more aggressive facial structure then humans. There body is also much more dense then that of a humans they they can take much more damage naturally. They also being able to live in excess of half a Millennium. Military One of the greatest aspects of the Damnasions, there Military is of the highest caliber in there region of the Universe, easily being one of the most weaponized and combatively advanced, they easily rank among the most dominant forces in the Universe.Category:Created by Abbadon Category:Species Category:Society